Particular embodiments generally relate to rectifiers.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section
Power electronics are associated with the efficient conversion, control and conditioning of electric power. This may include rectifying alternating current (AC) and converting this form of electrical power to direct current (DC). Diodes have been utilized as power rectifiers for many years and have been instrumental in providing power conversion for many of the systems which connect to the common AC power provided in most businesses and homes.
In the conventional processing of power rectifiers, an ‘ACTIVE’ photo mask and a ‘TRENCH’ photo mask are utilized to achieve the desired structure. This increases the number of processing steps and masks required.